Elementimals
by Aurastar Warrior
Summary: A boy named Sebastian wakes up in another world in a body he doesn't recognize it appears to be a wolf but with strange markings. Join Sebastian and his new friend Blaise The fire lion on their adventures. See Elementimals: Blaise's story by DirewolfJune for more. Check regularly for updates to chapters. Don't forget to review them and if you have any ideas at all let us know. :D
1. The begining

Elementimals Sebastian's POV

Aimée Carter if your reading this can you help me with some names for the places and characters I can't thing of them. If anyone else has some names please just leave them in the reviews so I can see. Thank you.

My eyes flick open. I can't remember anything. I am is parched, looking around I see a fresh water pool with small bubbles rising to the surface. I bend down to drink to quench my powerful thirst and as I step back i look more at the water, the bubbles began to fade showing my reflection like a mirror. I study it for a moment before my brain registers what it is I am seeing. I gasp. Reflecting back up at me from the clear water is not a humans reflection but that of a wolf's. Not fully grown. Half grown maybe, but still clearly a wolf.

Still confused I turn and see a five pointed gold star on my side and in each arm of the star there is a symbol. A leaf symbol, a wind symbol, a lightning bolt symbol, a raindrop symbol, and a flame symbol. Each one glowed slightly. The fur on my body is blue with a black underbelly and chest, my eyes brown. The full shock finally registers and I yelp fleeing from my reflection and almost face first into a jet-black wolf with a lightning bolt symbol all over his body and dark blue eyes. I skid to a stop just in time.

"Are you lost?" Asks the wolf. I'm shocked again and think to myself, "A talking animal? How is that possible?!" My shock and fear must be clearly registering on my face because the wolf says, "Calm down I didn't mean to startle you!" I take a deep breath and think more about what is happening instead of wanting to scream. I look down at my feet which are now paws, and then back up at the wolf in front of me. "I suppose if I'm a wolf too, then it would make sense for me to be understand other animals. But what are these patterns on our sides? "I think to himself.

"Are you lost?"Asks the wolf. "Umm..I guess so." I mumble but just loud enough for the wolf to hear. "Then follow me. It's not safe here there are thieves and bandits all over the place and they will attack you." Then it seems that the star on my side catches the wolf's eye, but only for a moment. "What is your name?" I pause thinking. "Sebastian, my name is Sebastian." A distant rustling noise and murmur grabs our attention.

"We need to get away from here, they're coming!" Says the wolf urgently. We both start walking before I stop."Wait I don't even know you (Then again I don't know anyone here)." The wolf growls a little under his breath and says: "I'm Stormstrider." The rustling noise and murmur from before sounds again much closer this time. "And we need move faster, or they will catch us." Not wanting to be caught by what stormstrider is talking about we start running and whilst running Stormstrider asks me: "What Element are you?" I take a second to register what he could be taking about when I remember the patterns on our sides and say:"I don't know" Stormstrider skids to a stop and exclaims shocked:"How can you not know it's obviously under whatever kind of pattern cover you must have put on!" "Pattern cover?" I think to myself.

A low growl emanates from the bushes surrounding us and a Wolverine emerges out of the one in front of them.I notice that the Wolverine bares leaf patterns all over its body like Stormstrider bore lightning bolts. "What do you want Randall!" Stormstrider snarls. "You know how this works Stormstrider give us the goods and we let you keep your fur." Says Randal with a smooth tone. "I have nothing you'd be interested in!" Retorted Stormstrider furious. "That's not true." Randall replies with a sly smile. "Let's say we are short on recruits for our little group here."

"I'll never join your filthy band of thieves!" Stormstrider exclaims disgusted. I notice a gleam in Randall's eyes indicating that he wasn't talking about Stormstrider and automatically take a step back, Stormstrider realizing this goes to take a step forward to stand in front of me, when Randall with a seemingly impossible burst of speed shoots forward and grabs me by the scruff pulling me back to where he was standing before. "Give him back!" Stormstrider snarls.

Randall dumps me on the ground and snarls back "Make me!" Suddenly the lightning bolts on Stormstrider began to glow and the air grow thick with static so thick you could almost bite a chunk out of the air then a massive bolt of lightning shoot out of the sky lighting the trees above us on fire and hitting Randall full on. He crumples to the ground dazed. "Wow it only dazed him!" I thought as Stormstrider took advantage of the moment due to Randall recovering quickly, darting past Randall grabbing me by the scruff and bolting off through the forest sparks trailing behind.

Eventually he began slowing down to a stop, he put me down and panted "Ugh! I hate that guy, your super lucky that he didn't bring any more of his goons today and that it is beginning growing to be stormy, you do not want to fight him on your own, he may not look it but he is fast and strong… as you saw yourself." I nodded. He looks around and lowers his voice. "From here on we have to be careful, quiet, and keep our ears pricked."

I remember the massive bolt of lightning he called from the sky and ask how he did that, but not wanting to risk stopping and getting caught he ignores my question and keeps running. Understanding this I manage to keep up his pace until they reach a large bush like all the other surrounding us and he stops suddenly and I watch as he looks around to verify that no-one was there, nudges the bush forward with his nose and reveals a secret tunnel, once again he looks around us ears pricked and sniffing the air. "You go in first." He says. I do as I'm told. He enters behind me fixing the bush and hidden door behind us, then he walks around me to lead the way.

...

As we were walking through the tunnel I saw that it was lit by large lumps of flaming coal stuck in the walls or at least it looked like coal. "Where are we going?" I ask once again. Stormstrider willing to answer questions now that they were safely in the strange tunnels replies "Howlett" "Are we close?" I question. "Sort of, the tunnel goes on for a while, it will be about ten minutes until we reach the end." "Ok." I say accepting the answer.

True to his word about ten minutes later stronger light appears at the end of the tunnel.

Upon exiting the tunnel I gasp as I see a beautiful valley-hidden village with small wooden houses here and there even appears to be a plaza with a little cafe and what looked to be a kind of outdoor school in front of a lake a little beyond.

I look around myself in awe as he leads me through a couple of houses but before I can see anything more, Stormstrider pulls me into one of the houses. "This is where I live, come on inside." I do as I'm told and Stormstrider brings me through the first room to two doors he enters the second pushing it open, revealing a spare bedroom due to how empty it was aside from a clear pool of water in the middle and a couple of windows with a good view of the busy plaza. Sitting down Stormstrider demands "All right, who are you? Randall doesn't just want anyone to join his dirty band of thieves, so he wants you for a reason!" I thought for a moment "Should I tell him that I'm not from here? That I'm human and that I can't remember what happened and how I got here in the first place? What will he think? Does he know what humans are?" He concludes that he should tell him anyway, and that's what he does.

Stormstrider stares for a moment seeming to take it all in, and seemed to mumble, "So that's what the flash was..." Then exclaims "But humans don't exist!" He pauses for a moment deep in thought. "But if they did that would make you from the human world." I nod happy at not being called crazy and quite surprised that Stormstrider believes me so easily. "Yes." I agree. "And that explains why you looked so surprised when I used my electric ability." I nod again. He pauses again as he looks at the star on my side. "Hmmm, what ability would you have? I have never seen this pattern and if your human then that pattern would be real and not a covering as I once thought." He mumbles. "What do you mean by covering?" I ask.

"Well some of us are born in different place than normal. For example, I was born in the mountains so I'm an Electric Elementimal like most Mountain thunderwolves, but some are born elsewhere. So if a Mountain Thunderwolf was born at, let's say the beach, they would be a water Elementimal and have water symbols. But most of us not just wolves all Elementimals look down on them for looking different so they try to hide it. To do that they get a powder to cover up the pattern and put the pattern of a lightning bolt over the water pattern therefore hiding it. Normally The Patterners do it so it's convincing enough to fool others so they shouldn't be picked on. Usually its the young ones from your age up." Explains Stormstrider.

"Is my age that obvious (Not that I can remember that either.)?" I ask. "Well to me, yes, even though you were human, your clearly a wolf now and as I'm also a wolf I know how any wolf looks like at any age, so for me it's easy, though for other Elementimals it's not so easy." He stops for a moment, thinking. "I should enrol you at the school but I don't know what to say about the star. First we should take you to The Patterners. That star on your side is too unusual and people will ask questions. I believe that you should keep the whole human thing a secret.

The Patterners might ask questions but they are great at keeping secrets so we can trust them. It's their job not to." "When will we go?" I ask curious. "They open at ten at night when it is safer to go without being seen by others." He answers. "What time is it now?" "About five in the afternoon." "Ok, so then we leave in five hours?" "Actually, better wait till eleven. Some kids sneak out to see if others have different abilities just so they can pick on them for being different, but they don't wait long they grow bored quickly and leave."

...

While waiting for the time to go by, we set up the room with a bed of moss. "Bed moss, so named because it's good for bedding." Explains Stormstrider. "Mist it in the morning so it can stay alive, it will be wet a for a couple of hours but the time flies by."

Later while still waiting for the time to pass I was watching Stormstrider through the doorway of my new room. He was going through three little bags made of grass. Looking closer, I saw that he was transferring what looked to be berries from two, to the pouch in the middle.

The next few hour felt like days because, after sorting the berries into the pouch Stormstrider told me to wait while he went and traded for some supplies leaving me alone in the house with nothing to do. Bored out of my mind I paced back and forth until bored of that too, I went and sat by the pool in the middle of my room. "Why am I here." I said to himself, and then looking at the star on my side in the reflection I thought about why I had a star with all the elementimal symbols when everyone else apparently only has one.

Finally after what felt like forever but was actually just an hour and a half, Stormstrider returns with a full bag of food such as bread and more berries. Looking behind Stormstrider I see he is pulling a small cart with some small bushes in plain clay plots. "What are the plants for?" I inquire. "I will tell you tomorrow. But for now I will prepare some food for dinner.

You just have to try these berries and see if you like them—" He pauses quietly laughing. "—I know I do." "How to you prepare them do you just eat them raw or do you do other things with them?" "You can eat them raw, make them into jam, roast them, I prefer them roasted. It brings in the flavour, also I only have paws so I can't make jam, plus I can't spread it you have to trade it." "How do you roast it?" I ask. "Oh I just zap it with electricity, easier than going to Blaise and asking him." "Who is Blaise?" I question.

"He's our neighbour, a Fire Elementimal and one of the only Flame Lions left, and the only Fire Elementimal in the village as well. So it's good that he lives here and not in any of the open towns and villages." Explains Stormstrider. "Why is it good that he lives here?" I ask starting to wonder if I should stop asking so many questions. "Fire lions recently have been disappearing, never to be seen again, no one has a clue about what is happening…." He paused. "I wish the other kids wouldn't pick on him, but what can I do? It's up to their parents to get them to stop." He paused again. "I'm sad for him, he is constantly bombarded with their taunts. He tries to acts as if it doesn't even happen, but he can't ignore it for much longer, it is clearly getting too much for him. I can tell he needs a friend." Stormstrider stares out of the window for a moment then looked back at me and smiled, I smile back.

...

They spend the last hour eating the berries and Stormstrider tells him about village, the school and the roles that different Elementimals play in the village. "The Elementimals with hands are good for the cafe, trading zone, Patterners need hand too. Fast and strong Elementimals are good for leaving the village and going to the open towns and villages like, for example,—, or—." Stormstrider explains.

Before they knew it, it was time to go to The Patterner. Stormstrider grabs the pouch he had prepared earlier and they set off. "Will The Patterer think this was done by another Patterner?" I ask before we went in. "Probably at first he might try to clean of that "pattern" to put the right one on, but he will find out the truth when it doesn't come off." Stormstrider smiles as he thinks about the face The Patterner would make when it doesn't come off.

As they walk in together, I see that there is only one Elementimal there a small tamarin with the leaf pattern sitting on a wooden stool by a bench coming out of the wall. He jumps as he notices Stormstrider. "Oh, I wasn't expecting you Stormstrider." The Tamarin looks at me. "Who is this?" He asks.

"Amir this is Sebastian, I've brought him to have his pelt done." Says Stormstrider. "Ah yes, I understand I will do it right away." Said Amir. "Come here Sebastian." I obey. Then he notices the star. "Who did this, I don't know anyone who does patterns like these? Are you sure you want to get rid of this? He asks It is rather a remarkable design if it weren't so unbelievable I would've thought it was real! He chuckles a little. "Yes, you will understand when you try to wash it off." Says Stormstrider. Amir had a perplexed look on his face but didn't say anything and went straight to work trying to wash off the star but found it wouldn't come off. "Hmm, why.. can't.. I.. get.. it.. off." Grunted Amir, he sat back suddenly his eyes wide and turning toward to Stormstrider he exclaims: "This pattern can't be real!" Stormstrider smiled internally and says "Well it is, I thought it was fake too when I met him." Says Stormstrider.

"Where did you meet him?" He inquires. "Outside the village in the forest while I was going to —* for supplies to deliver to the shops and cafe, I was bringing him back here when we were ambushed by Randall." Stormstrider says recalling the earlier events of the day. Amir turned back to Sebastian. "What element are you?" He asks me "I don't know." I answer plainly. "That is quite unusual, well then you had better learn." Amir states, he then turns to Stormstrider and continues. "It's a good thing he is around the age when he should start school so he can learn." "Though he will be a few weeks behind, it shouldn't be too hard to catch up."

"We could talk to the Principle I think she could help, well maybe not she might think it's stupid and not believe me when I say that he may or may not be all the elements, hmmmm." He pauses for a brief moment. "OH! We Could just say that he is electric." Suggests Stormstrider. "I think you should just tell her, she will probably believe it, she would love to try and teach multiple elements on one person." Says Amir. "Hmmm, I guess your right, lets just go with it." Stormstrider agrees.

So the next hour Amir did his job of using a black powder to cover my blue fur colour and star, then using electric yellow for the pattern itself. Finally when Amir was finished I looks almost identical to Stormstrider except smaller and with brown eyes, not blue eyes. "There perfect, do you like it?" Asks Amir. "Looks great!" Exclaims Stormstrider. "You could pass off as my son that's so good, do you like it Sebastian?" "Definitely!" I reply grinning. "Good, good, now go you've got a big day tomorrow." Amir says satisfied with a job well done. Stormstrider goes to give Amir the pouch of berries he brought but Amir refuses saying: "No no, there's no need to pay consider it a first time free, and don't worry about coming back tomorrow I used the stuff that only comes out with watered down nectar, but will fade on its own after about 5 days, bye now, see you again soon."

We say our goodbyes and good nights and return home. We enter the house, and I'm greeted by a blue glow I look up at the ceiling and gasp, the entire ceiling is illuminated by bioluminescent moss that I didn't notice earlier growing on the ceiling. Stormstrider smiles at my awe and takes me to my room and says: "Straight to bed, I may have to wake you up early to take you to the school for enrolling, okay?" I nodded. "Good, see you in the morning." Stormstrider exits the room leaving me alone. "What a day." I whisper to myself before padding over to the bed of moss, lying down and falling asleep almost immediately.

.|.|.|.|.|.|.|. (May start new chapter here.)

I open my eyes blinking hard so as not to fall back asleep, I gets up, take a long stretch and, shakes the rest of myself awake. I walk over to the Pool in the middle of the room and look at my reflection in the water. "It wasn't a dream I really am an animal no wait an Elementimal." I think to myself. I pad over to the window and Look toward the school in the distance my insides clenched a little. "Don't think of it as your first day, Sebastian, that will make it harder to make a good first impression, if everyone sees you looking nervous what will they think? You don't know what Elementimal kids are like they could be harsh, kind you don't know, so be confident!" I say to myself. I sigh.

I hear the sounds of preparation coming from the main room and as I exit my room I see Stormstrider going through the bags looking inside them and around, growling slightly. "What's wrong Stormstrider?" I ask. "I'm looking for a school bag but none are suitable, I may have to trade for one." My face falls a little, I'm a little surprised he is going through so much trouble for me. "Oh no, i'm happy with any old bag." I protest. "But you need a good one for a good first impression!" Stormstrider argues. "Trust me, it's fine."I insist. "Well, if you say so, but they will make fun of this." Stormstrider warns. "Don't worry i'll be fine." My inner voice says.

I watch as Stormstrider gathers an assortment of delicious smelling fruits and berries. "Okay, these are for you to eat at break, oh and if you do learn how to use any electrical abilities before break you can cook them yourself." Says Stormstrider half joking half serious all enthusiastic. "Okay, are you ready to go? He asks. I nodd. "Alrighty then, let's go."

ABOUT FIVE MINUTES LATER

As they walked through the plaza I see shops opening for the morning, hear someone in the cafe going through things getting ready but accidentally knocking something over because there is a little crash. We went onto a path that led out of the plaza and continued on that for about two and a half minutes until they reached an arch made of living wood with flowering vines growing all over it. "How do they keep the wood alive to make that?" I ask. "Earth elementals make these sorts of things, they are often used to help build our homes, our house is also alive didn't you notice?" Explained/asked Stormstrider. "Cool and no." I chuckle half- heartedly. As we enter I realise we were walking towards a small building that seems strongly inviting, even though it looks like many of the other houses in the village maybe a little bigger. We walk in.

As we walk in I see a well decorated room with many kinds of flowers in clay pots by the windows, a little wooden desk with an apple on it, and behind it a large, sparkling pool illuminated by the window, I can almost see sparkles rising from the water the sun hit it so perfectly. Then I notice bubble starting to appear on the surface on the water, and a split second later a large otter with the water symbol broke the surface spraying water droplets all over the room, seeing us she jumps a little then introduces herself to me after greeting Stormstrider. "Oh, hello Stormstrider what are you doing here- OH hello who is this?"

"Well, Onyx this is Sebastian, I brought him to the village yesterday and…..well… how do I say this delicately….. he may have the capability to control all five elements this isn't his pattern, we went to the patterers to cover it up we put this there so it didn't attract attention, though he can't control any elements yet we were hoping you can teach him here!"

The otter freezes for a moment after hearing this but recovers quickly, blinking several times and says simply "Ok, Stormstrider I believe Sebastian welcome to the school! I think you and Stormstrider may want to keep your possible abilities quiet right?"

Now it is our turn to freeze. " She believed it so easily?!" We both mentally say while awed. "Ok, then Sebastian i'll leave you with her, ok?" I nodd. "You know to get back to my house right?" "Yes" "Ok then, come straight back when school is finished." "Got it." "Do as your told, ok?" "Yes"

Stormstrider the gets up and walks out of the door but before he exits he turns around and nods in my direction. I nod back.

*Could not find name for villages or towns.

This is the first part it's been a while since I've done anything on the story I just uploaded it so people can read it. It's my own original story I own it please don't steal it I've been working hard on it.


	2. Meeting Blaise and his bullies

Everyone Thank you for the kind reviews I've read every one if you notice and typos or grammar mistake please let me know in the reviews plus the remaining names. Give the first bit a read again and see the changes I've made to fix it.

Brad :

"Its a amazing and I got a copy and I transformed into a doc"

Aurastar Warrior: "Thanks, Brad I'm glad you are enjoying the story I look forward to future reviews from you."

DirewolfJune: "Great story. Can't wait till you put up more. I'll see if I can think of some so cool names for you too."

Aurastar Warrior: "Thank you! DirewolfJune for the help and I'm looking forward to working with you in the community Original stories!"

Chris D: "It takes talent to draw the reader into the story quickly. Often enough I'll give a book half an hour and if I'm not hooked by then, I close it. This story immediately had me hooked. Very interesting story and character development. Cannot wait to read more."

Aurastar Warrior: "I didn't think my writing was that good thank you for the inspiring words Chris I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm going to be doing one chapter at at time after the first bit I'm hoping my mum can help me organise it into chapters but it may stay as it is. Thank you again. I look forward to more Reviews from you!"

Archie: "I think the wolverines name should be "Randal".

The principal maybe "Onyx"."

Aurastar Warrior: "Thanks for the names Archie! As you can see I used them and they fit in well, I find it hard to come up with names for characters and even the characters themselves otherwise I wouldn't keep asking people for help, not that i'd hesitate to ask for help if I needed it, no one should ever be afraid to ask for help. Thank you Archie!

Here is Some Extra Special thanks to DirewolfJune for finding a name for the Anaconda bully. And Cousins Casey, Skyler and Kylie and friend Angie and Oscar for the village name and suggestions for other animals Which includes the crow which is used. Also Chris for The idea to use raccoons for some of the bullies, and Greame for both the Hyena and the Hippo.

Apologies if I've missed anyone in the special thanks I accidentally deleted the whole thing and had to type it back I hope I remembered everything but if I missed you please let me know in the reviews.

And yes its smaller but ill work on making them longer the first one I was working on for a long time which is why it's so long in case you were wondering. :)

…

ENJOY THE STORY

"Ok Sebastian, when you go in just focus on electricity as your first element, since most of your kind control electricity." Said Onyx. "Ready? Follow me." I followed Onyx to what seemed to be an outdoor classroom with a shade of leaves growing over for were no chairs but there were some pieces of wood acting as desks there was only one person sitting there a young lion with the fire symbols and the beginning of a mane which looked to be pulsing with warmth.

"That must be Blaise." I thought to myself. "Sebastian, why don't you sit down and wait school start and everyone is here, then i'll come back and introduce you to the class ok?" I nodded. The Principal smiled and went back to her office. Blaise seemed to be trying not to attract attention to himself looking down at his desk, after what I heard about how the others treated him I'm guessing he might be worried that I would make fun of him as well. "I'll introduce myself." I thought.

I sat at the desk next to him and looked toward the entrance of the school to see if anyone was arriving, no one, so I said. "Hi, I'm Sebastian, what's your name?" Even though I already knew the name it might have made it a little awkward if I he asked how I knew his name and I said stormstrider told me about him he might have said for him to stay out of his business, so that's why I introduced myself like that.

Blaise looked at me with a look in his eye, hope, that maybe just maybe that this kid wouldn't bully him maybe even be his friend. "Uh um, I'm uh Blaise." He stuttered nervously. "Nice to meet you Blaise, I'm new here, maybe you can show me around later?" Blaise seemed to perk up a bit more and immediately nodded and said yes. Suddenly he got a nervous look in his eye and then I noticed that he was looking past me I turned around and saw some other kids, an Anaconda, a Hyena, a Hippo, what appeared to be a very large Crow, and a couple of Raccoons coming in our direction.

Blaise swallowed anxiously as they noticed him and they made a beeline towards him. They have the classic bully smirk on their faces as they got closer. "Those must be the bullies I heard about." I thought to first they ignore me pushing past me to get to Blaise. My stomach tightens as the Anaconda curls up her lower body to raise her hight, Blaise shrinks down, his small mane growing colder I even started to shiver slightly it was like he was drawing all the heat into himself. The Anaconda ignored the cold despite it causing her great discomfort and sneers/hisses "Hiya Blaise."

One of the Raccoons Squeezes and half climbs onto his desk rattling his claws against the wood. "What's the matter baby mane?" He said fake pouting. "I feel terrible for Blaise." I thought spoke. I feel enraged at the bullies for what they are doing when I began to notice something from under Amirs pattern something pulsed, my fire symbolsI seemed to let of a ripple of heat that everyone barely notices but enough to get them all looking at me.

"And who's this?" Says the Hyena turning and puffing up his chest. I look past them to see Blaise has slightly moved so that he could see what was happening, I feel like he noticed it but I don't think anyone can tell where it came from, I mentally sigh in relief. But as I was reverting my gaze back to the bullies a paw swipes me against the face. "OI!" Shrieks one of the Raccoons in an annoying high pitched but also raspy sort or voice. I hissed lightly under my breath it hadn't hurt just surprised me.

"Listen to Blackpaw when he talks to you!" I stare the Hyena in the eyes, not knowing that hard eye contact is a sight of aggression for canines, all that's going in my head is that I'm extremely annoyed at what is going on I was wishing at that moment that I could attack them all at once, but I'm not stupid so I restrained myself. Blackpaw gave me a devilish look and blasted a bolt of electricity sending me flying over my desk and into the teachers desk knocking an old blue and green Ceramic bird stand on the ground causing it to shatter into many pieces.

The two Raccoons laugh hysterically like it was the funniest thing ever to see me get electrocuted.

I felt the pain of the impact with the desk but strongly the electricity didn't hurt at all. I am angry but instead or reacting I walk as calmly to my desk as I could, no eye contact at all. I reached my desk and turned around facing the front. This infuriates Blackpaw who was expecting me to lash out, so he charges up power just like Stormstrider had the day before with Randall I began to brace myself when suddenly there is a sonic Boom and a ball made of condensed air came from behind hitting him dead in the back of the head he lost focus and his charge up ended with a dull crackle.

Blackpaw turned, his body trembling with anger, and he locked eyes with a Cheetah with the Air symbol that somehow appeared at the back of the class.

"Did you just hit me?" He snarls."Yes, yes I did." The Cheetah replies in a feminine voice, completely unamused by the whole situation. "I could run circles around you Blackpaw, so don't even think about charging up another jolt." Hisses the cheetah."This is escalating very quickly, I hope a teacher shows up soon." I whisper under my breath. "That bird perch looked valuable whoever owns it is not going to be happy."

The Cheetah straightens up from her low stance and composes herself when she suddenly shoots forward, rushing past Blackpaw so fast he nearly falls over. By the time anyone knows what just happened she is sitting back at her desk licking her paws like nothing happened. Blackpaw looks to be about to say something back at her in fury when an owl lands on the desk and sees his bird perch in pieces on the ground and screeches: "WHO DID THIS!"

Blackpaw was about to fire a nasty remark at the cheetah when she suddenly freezes at her desk, blackpaw slowly turned around at the horrified bird. "The new kid." Blackpaw claims. "He was showing off and knocked your perch off your desk." The Teachers look or horror quickly turned to outrage as he flew over to my desk shaking with rage. "YOU LIKE TO SHOW OFF DO YA?" He screeches again, his feather ruffling in some wind that started blowing.

I feel a light pulsing in my fur, on my star, I realise that I felt had felt it before during the pulse of heat just a few minutes before. I don't dare look away, i'm frozen to the spot in fear I don't know what do to do, I didn't do anything. "WELL!" He screams in my face. "No." I say my voice trembling slightly. Suddenly out of nowhere I hear a shout, "IT WAS ALL BLACKPAW." Then immediately as soon as the words left his mouth he shrank back down behind his desk. He look terrified.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught Blackpaw giving Blaise a murderous look as the look of outrage turned to an apologetic look, I notice Ive been breathing heavily and my heart racing, I let myself calm down and shiver slightly to rid the feeling of fear from my system. The teacher gaze to anger once again as he turns slowly towards the hyena. "Blackpaw?" He say quietly. "Yes Professor?" Said Blackpaw as his gaze turned to fear. "Go to the vice principals office please."

Everyone seemed to gasp and suddenly all look down simultaneously to avoid the sudden static sparks of fear coming from blackpaw, he shot Blaise and I one final look of anger and quietly walked off to a building on a small hill about two hundred meters to the right of the class.

"Now then." The teacher sighs to himself as he returns to his desk. I watch as he collects the broken pieces of his perch and gently arranges them all together once he finished that he reaches for a plant sitting in a small pot on his desk and plucks off a leaf the rest I miss because I hear paw steps and look towards the sound and see more students coming up and taking seats in the class, an opossum, a platypus in the distance coming at a slower pace, walking next to the platypus a kookaburra, and just a minute later a tamarin about the size of Amir runs up and sits in front. I look back at Blaise he is smiling almost, I then notice that it's starting to warm up again.

About five minutes later.

I hear a loud bangs like a poorly made bell hit with two drumsticks glued together. Everyone stops talking apart from Blaise, Jessica, the large Crow and me, who weren't talking already. About fifteen seconds after the loud bangs The Principal comes up the path way and stands up on two legs to reach the teacher and whispers in his ears, well ear holes. The owls eye widen well they look like they could have hard to tell with owls their eyes don't move, he nods and relaxes as Onyx announces to the class. "Well students its not often but today we have a new student," She looks around the class and her gaze rests on me. "Sebastian, he has recently moved here, he made it just in time to learn how to control his electricity right students?" She winks at me. Pretty much no one notices except Blaise who looks at me in mild confusion.

Onyx goes back on all fours an walks away but not to her office but the area behind the teach into one of six large pits with signs of elemental damage one worn by wind, one with large thick vines growing over the edge, some of them shredded by what looks like it could have been claws yet the vines look really strong so I wonder how they got like that, then I notice more damage to that pit when I see some boulders amongst the vines, the pit Onyx went to is filled with water but other than that it was fine one is covered in scattered scorch marks from…Lightning bolts? One was perfectly fine no damage at all like it wasn't used. Then I see the sixth one though I can see the effort of numerous repairs it's pretty much obliterated like all the elements were combined at once except maybe fire.

"All righty then, uh Sebastian was it?" The Teacher asks. I nod. "Since your new here you might as well know who I, your teacher is." He pauses. "I am Professor Talon Feather!" But you will refer to me as Professor like everyone else. "Yes, Professor." I say. "Good." He nods. "Ok everyone roll call!" He looks around the class and begins.

"Blackpaw, is in with the Vice Principal."

"Blaise!" "Here." He mumbles. "Banjo" "HERE!" The Kookaburra shouts.

"Uh, Dark." Most of the class looks over to the crow. He says nothing. "Okay, Jessica." "Present!" Says the Cheetah from earlier.

"Nettle." "HeRe!" Says one of the raccoons in the grating voice like before.

"Opal." "Here." Responds the Opossum.

"Quaker." "HERE!" Booms the Hippo.

"Sebastian." I hear my name and stutter "Uh, yes I'm here." Why ask if I'm here its pretty obvious, my inner voice questions.

"Serpentes." "Yep."

"Sunflower." "So present."

"Thistle." "hErE!" That's the other Racoon.

Sebastian listened to each name best he could so he knew who's who. "Elementimal schools are not what I excepted." I whisper under my breath. "Okay students first up today is elemental training, go to the pits and begin your teachers are already there." I almost go to the one I guessed was for electric elementimals when I see Blaise walking to the mostly unused one, alone. I decide that i'll try fire first I don't care if I'm targeted more I feel that Blaise needs another fire elementimal. I go after Blaise. "Hey Blaise!" I say when I reach him. "Can I practice with you?" He looks sceptical at first but then slowly nods watching me carefully. Then it dawns on him that he finally has someone to practice with. It starts getting hotter but I don't mind. I assume it's because I might be part fire.

I see excitement in his eyes as he leads me to the fire pit. "Come on." He says cheerfully. We reach the pit and sit in the middle and he asks me if I'm actually fire. "I guess I am, I have a flame under the pattern." I whisper to him. "Really, this isn't a joke?" "Why would I joke about that?" His excitement grows stronger and it gets hotter.

"Okay, try making a small flame first." He instructs me. He concentrate hard, staring at a single spot on the ground, and after several awkwardly silent seconds a small flame appears, flickering brightly before he looses his focus and it vanishes again. "Okay, your turn." He says, eagerly watching me. I look at the ground in front of . "Concentrate on the fire inside of you feel it burn." He tells me. "You must call it out. Think of something you love, me something that makes you feel warm inside." I try and do that I focus on the ground for several seconds before I realise that if I want something to burn then surely there must be something to burn so I look around the pit and see some dry leaves towards the far edge. I quickly grab them and make a small pile. I focus again but still nothing. "I guess it's not working." I say disappointed. "Did you think of something that makes you happy?" He asks. "I don't have anything. I can't remember." I say frowning. "Well,' He asks. "is the first thing you can remember?" I frown again. "My name is all I have." "Okay then, new memories it is." He whispers to himself as he jumps to his feet, "Come on." He takes my to the professor and says to him, "Um…Professor?" The Eagle Owl turns to us, his big eyes more then a little intimidating.

"Yes Blaise, what is it?"

"I... um... Sebastian and I were wondering if we could go for a walk." He asks. The Professor thinks for a few moments, then comes to a conclusion. "Only for a few minutes, and don't leave the school grounds." He says. He nods excitedly and quickly leads me to a hidden part of the school. In this hidden part is a beautiful large tree with a pink trunk and each leaf a different colour making a massive rainbow of colour. Blaise takes me straight to the tree. "I always come here to think." He tells me. Something deep inside my tells me that that was the first time he has confided this to anyone.

I see Blaise smile to himself and sit down under the magnificent tree and look up at its twisty pink trunk and multi-coloured leaves. "It's even better at night." He tells me as I sit down besides him and look up with him. He must trust me a lot to bring me here. I smile happy that he trusts me this already, I feel honoured.

We sit and stare at the magnificent tree for a while taking in the sight, when suddenly the surrounding light dimmed and a deep sense of foreboding filled the area, I turn around as does Blaise just in time to see a husky of sorts exiting the bushes, it appeared to be an electric elementimal but there was something seriously wrong with it its light bolt pattern was black giving off a shadowy aura, I shivered and look at Blaise, he is looking at me too.

Blaise stands and stares at the husky, the husky stares at my with black empty eyes. I have a bad feeling. "Um… I think we should go.." Blaise says.

We move to leave, but the husky leaps down to stand in our path, his face twisted into an evil snarl. Electricity begins to crackle over his coat, and he sends a jolt of black lightning flying towards us. There is little time to react and the bast hits Blaise in the chest and sending him flying backwards into the tree trunk. He sits dazed for a second, but fortunately recovers quickly. I freeze for a moment then begin backing away. I'm terrified and my heart is beating super fast. Unfortunately the husky isn't finished with us and launches at Blaise grabbing his scruff in its teeth and shaking him. I'm freeze in horror but I refuse to run, I can't leave Blaise.

Around my time seems to stop almost to a stop. Looking around me feeling that everything is going by so fast, I've lost my memories, been turned into an elementimal, attacked by bandits, sent to a school in a secret village, and now being attacked by an evil dark husky thing. The sudden conflict of emotions anger, fear, confusion, sadness is too much everything suddenly speeds back up and without realising what I'm doing I'm running at the creature I'm running and running under the pattern the symbol for fire begins to glow but I don't see it it glows brighter and brighter and I become wreathed in flames, I reach the creature tackling it sending it flying breaking through several trees.

As my adrenalin fades I remember Blaise he seems to be ok at first but then I see tooth marks on the skin of his neck. "That looks bad." I say to myself. He stirs and starts struggling to get up, I do my best to support him. "Are you ok? I ask." Blaise winced. "That was awesome." He says. "Oh yeah I used fire!" "Can we sit for a moment?" He asks. I nod. We sit by the tree and Blaise turns and faces me and looks like he is about to say something when he stops and stares at me. "Whats wrong?" I ask. "Whats wrong with your fur and pattern?" He asks shaking his head like he thinks he is hallucinating. I look at my paws freeze. My pattern burned off.

"Is that… your real fur?" Blaise asked stuttering. "It's…nice." I heard nothing I froze up I don't know what to do or say, this was supposed to be kept secret I failed on my first day what do I do? I mumble nothing. After a few seconds of agonising silence Blaise speaks up again but quieter. "Do you want… to um… to go back to the patterners" I say nothing I still can't speak. I start shaking with shock. "Are you…..ok" The surrounding temperature starts lowering but Blaise takes no notice. "Maybe… maybe you should… um… go home?" Blaise suggests, "Where… where are you staying?" I still hear nothing and the surrounding area is growing colder by the second, even our breaths are misting up. Blaise is starting to panic and gets up and moves beside me starting to shiver from the sudden cold. He begins nudging me forward I don't move, he paws me and recoils, I'm frozen solid. Blaise thinks of what to do and lifts my onto his back and slowly but sure he makes it to stormstriders house, icicles are now forming all over me and Blaise is radiating heat to stay warm. "Stormstrider!" He calls smacking the door with his paw. The door opens quickly and Stormstrider appears in the doorway. "Blaise, what are you doing here?" He questions but then he shivers and notices me and the burnt pattern and ushers Blaise inside then I don't follow he comes out and lifts up my frozen body and carries me inside. "What happened?" Blaise sits down his head and neck still throbbing from earlier. "Some messed up shock hound attacked us just outside school grounds during the training period." He gasps, "Sebastian used fire and defeated it it was awesome, but when he saw his pattern had burned off he well froze." They both look at me.

The temperature is cold enough to begin freezing the wood I'm standing on. "Sebastian, can you hear me?" Nothing again. He inspects me closer trying to find out what's wrong. "Can you help him?" Blaise asks his voice trembling. Suddenly he pulls back wincing his face is covered in frost. "Try warming him up as much as you can if he used fire before it shouldn't hurt him." Stormstrider instructs, "But just in case do it gradually." Blaise nods and closes his eyes trying to focus. He is trembling, radiating heat.

Slowly but surely the surrounding frost begins to melt and about half an hour later steam begins to rise from my pelt and I shiver. They start at my sudden movement. "Slowly Blaise, easy." "I know what I'm doing don't worry." Eventually after another 45 minuted a wave of heat ripples from my fur and I open my eyes blinking, and wow do I have a head ache. "UGH." "Sebastian!" They exclaim simultaneously. "Are you ok!?" "Yeah I think so, what happened?" I reply. "After you kicked that shock hounds butt, well you saw how your pelt burned off and you froze and then you FROZE as did everything else."

We look around the room that is dripping with condensation, we will have to clean it up. Blaise suddenly shudders slumps to the ground a little forcing him to sit, his eyes are glazed in pain. "Blaise? Are you okay?" Stormstrider asks.

Blaise nods, swallowing.

"Yeah." He promises, but I know he isn't.

"He got bitten by the Shock Hound." I speak up, "On the back of his neck."

Stormstrider trots over to inspect the wound. He lets out a sigh.

"It's not too deep, but I think you should go see Doctor Le Murry anyway." He states, "Just to make sure. We don't know why that Shock Hound attacked you."

He nods again, a look of relief as his pain has subsided for now and fear for he dislikes the doctor.

"Come on." Stormstrider says and nudges Blaise to his paws.

I move to follow but Stormstrider stops me.

"You'd better wait here." He tells me, nodding to my burnt pattern, "We shouldn't be long, and you should eat something."

I frown as they leave and look around me at the dripping and frost damaged wooden floor and wince. "I did that?" I ask myself frowning. I think about Blaises neck bite, something seemed different about it before it wasn't so….black. Ok I'm no expert but that isn't right I just know it. I walk to the front door and stick my head out, the coast is clear. I sneak out and look around for any sign of Blaise and Stormstrider fortunately I see some fresh muddy footprints leading the way.

Carefully staying out of sight I follow the tracks to a building similar to Stormstriders house maybe a little bigger. I strain my ears to hear anything inside and I hear voices.

"Keep it clean and don't use your element too much." Says one I don't recognise, I assume it's the doctor Le murry they were talking about. "You need time to recharge."

"Thanks Doctor." Stormstrider says. Then a few more people enter and I can't make out the rest. But eventually they come out, Stormstrider carrying a small bag. I'm still worried though whatever is in that bag I feel like it won't help. Quickly I dash back home and sit in my room and wait for about two minutes for them to arrive.

I wait a little more than I thought I would but eventually stormstrider returns, I wonder where Blaise is so I inquire. "Were is Blaise?" "He went home." Stormstrider replies. "Oh, I hope he is ok." In my head I plan to go back to Amir on my own so I tell Stormstrider. "I'll go back to Amir on my own at 10:00 I remember the way." "Are you sure?" He asks. "Yes." "Ok, but I may be asleep by the time you are back." "Ok, i'll be quiet on the way back."

I go to the patterners workshop with a few seeds that Stormstrider gave me on my way out the door and walk inside and Amir gasps when he sees me burned up. "WHAT HAPPENED!" He exclaims. "I used fire?" I say, though it sounds like a question. I explain what happened and eventually Amir calms down. "Well next time be more careful and this time I used the fire proof kind I should have done that before but I didn't think about it but you can use all the fire you want now." I smile and walk towards the door not forgetting to give Amir the seeds."Thanks again." I say to Amir as I exit the workshop.

As I am walking home I hear footsteps And in the darkness I see the shape of a young lion. Blaise! I go to catch up with him but he jumps when I say hi. "Oh Sebastian, what are you doing here this late?" I should be asking you the same thing, haha." I smile, he smiles too.

"Oh, you got your pattern re-done." He says, looking it over, "Cool."

I nod.

"Amir made it fireproof this time." I say.

"Great, and maybe tomorrow I can finally show you around." Says Blaise.

We both laugh, as we never did get to that.

We both laugh, as we never did get to that. "Well, we have another day of school tomorrow, hopefully it's better than your first day." Blaise says. "Yeah, I hope so." I say laughing a little at the days previous events.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow then." Blaise says happily. "Sure thing." I reply enthusiastically.

I smile one last time and start my way back home thinking about what could happen tomorrow, then my mind goes back to that dog elementimal something was very off about it it scares me. I shiver, but best not think about it now I should think about the future tomorrow is bound to be better I can start working more on fire and maybe soon I can use it like Blaise.

I reach Stormstriders house and stop at the door. Stormstrider will be asleep by now i'd better be quiet so I don't wake him up. So I gently nose open the door and sneak inside and push the door shut behind me. Then creeping past Stormstriders door I go into my room and lie down in my mossy bed, I don't even have my eyes shut for two minutes before I fall asleep.

The next morning.

I wake up smiling and leave my room to see Stormstrider


	3. Info for readers

Don't worry anyone soon I will update everything tidy it up more.

Plus thanks to DirewoldJune, there will an awesome surprise soon!

I'm hoping to get a hand in dividing it up into paragraphs so it's easier to read per request. So don't worry it will all be good soon and I'm doing my best to get lots of stuff done on the story I don't get to use the computer often but when I do ever since I started the story it's all I do I ask people for help with names and characters I hope all of you can give me a hand in the reviews. Aurastar Warrior P. S. It's hard to type on phones lol.

(I just fixed this bit on the computer it's better now.)


	4. It's finally time!

Hello everyone thank you for all the kind reviews. I am extremely excited to announce that Elementimals: Blaise's Story has finally been released, by DirewolfJune like the title says this part goes by what Blaise the Fire Lion sees we are working together to make this a completely new and unique story each story being released in two parts one by me AurastarWarrior and the other by DirewolfJune. Check it out now don't worry more of Elementimals will be out soon we are still working on names and the second part. While your here if you have pets check out Kobash Mats by Elle on facebook all are custom made by My mum let her know I sent you if you went from here it might make her feel better as she is not feeling well lately her back is damaged yeah she is still working hard and not giving up. Thanks again for reading Elementimals and please leave a review and tell us your opinion if you like to make a character must have a name because I'm terrible at them. Don't forget about DirewolfJune and Elementimals: Blaise's Story give her a great review. THANKYOU!


	5. A JOYOUS ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey everyone i'm pleased to announce that my writing partners computer has been repaired finally and can continue with writing. Please check out the latest update to the second part. I apologize that i haven't split it up into proper chapters yet but fear not soon it will be done, for now please enjoy the latest entry.


	6. A letter from the author

Hi everyone i would just like to say to my readers that if you are waiting for updates it is being update but u are not seeing notifications because i'm adding to what is already there i apologize that updates are coming slow but i'm doing my best and soon when book one is finally completed it will be published and u can hopefully purchase your own copy. Thankyou for reading Elementimals and see you real soon.

AurastarWarrior


	7. Hiatus

Hey guys I'm sorry but Elementimals is on Hiatus while I gather the fragmented pieces of my brain from across all existence. So for a while ill be doing some How to train your dragon fan fiction as at the moment im doing one that isnt failing miserably so yay me anyway sorry again and see you next time. please pm is you have any ideas to give im always open and reply if i can.


End file.
